Andrew Daffy
Andrew Daffy (Born 10 August 1976) is an English VFX director. Early life Born in Wells, Somerset in 1976, Daffy was educated at Poynton High School in Cheshire. He then studied at Manchester Metropolitan University and C.D.I.S., Vancouver. Career After leaving C.D.I.S. in 1996 he joined Framestore as a Junior Animator. By the time he left the company in 2004 he was Head of 3D Commercials. During his time at Framestore he worked on many award-winning projects. These included the BBC series Walking With Dinosaurs in 1999, the Levi’s Odyssey commercial in 2002, and two James Bond title sequences. The final project whilst employed by Framestore was the CGI supervision of a bat sequence for the film Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. In 2004 he set up his own company, The House of Curves which enabled him to follow his interests in live visuals and music videos and to undertake freelance work around the world. His work included VFX projects such as Soulwax Machine and the opening sequence for The Inbetweeners Movie as well as directing the music video Do It Again for The Ting Tings and the aquatic themed, multi screened fashion show he designed for Kim Jones and Louis Vuitton. In 2015 he founded Daffy London to pursue directing full-time. His recent work includes the visual effects for the Bafta nominated short film The Three Brothers. In addition to his film making he is currently creative director of the Tom of Finland Foundation. Filmography *''Adrift'' (Short) (visual effects artist) 2016) *''Cinderella'' (credits: animation) (2015) , *''Three Brothers'' (Short) (visual effects) (2014) *''The Great Gatsby'' (digital artist: Animal Logic) (2013) *''Bad Sugar'' (TV Movie) (visual effects) (2012) *''Them from That Thing'' (TV Mini-Series) (visual effects supervisor - 2 episodes) (2012) *''The Raven'' (modelling rigging and look development: Filmgate) (2012) *''Milton Jones's House of Rooms'' (TV Series)(2012) *''Comedy Showcase'' (TV Series) (visual effects - 1 episode) (2012) *''The Inbetweeners Movie'' (designer: opening sequence) / (visual effects supervisor) (2011) *''Comedy Lab'' (TV Series) (titles - 1 episode) (2010) *''Losing Her'' (Short) (visual effects supervisor) (2007) *''Jackanory'' (TV Series) (digital effects artist - 1 episode) (2006) *''Bo! in the USA'' (TV Series) (animation director: title design) (2006) *''Avid Merrion's XXXmas Special'' (TV Movie) (main titles design) (2005) *''A Bear's Tail'' (TV Series) (CGI supervisor) (2005) *''A Bear's Christmas Tail'' (TV Movie) (CGI supervisor) (2004) *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (character animator: Framestore CFC) (2004) *''Die Another Day'' (CGI supervisor: title sequence) (2002) *''Arabian Nights'' (TV Mini-Series) (senior animator - 2 episodes) (2000) *''The 10th Kingdom'' (TV Mini-Series) (senior animator - 5 episodes) (2000) *''Walking with Dinosaurs'' (TV Series documentary) (1999) *''Weak at Denise'' (CGI supervisor) (1999) *''Merlin'' (TV Mini-Series) (digital visual effects - 3 episodes) (1998) *''Lost in Space'' (CG animator - as Andrew Daffey) (1998) *''Tomorrow Never Dies'' (animator: title sequence - uncredited) / (computer graphics texture map artist: title sequence - uncredited) (1997) *''The Man Who Knew Too Little'' (CGI artist: title sequence) (1997) *''FairyTale: A True Story'' (3D animator: Framestore) (1997) References External links * *Andrew Daffy at Vimeo *Daffy.London: http://www.daffy.london/bio.pdf Category:1976 births Category:English film directors Category:Visual effects artists Category:Living people Category:People from Wells, Somerset Category:Alumni of Manchester Metropolitan University